Life up side down
by WelpTime
Summary: On the day of graduation of Chrome, Hayato and Yamamoto, Sawada that went to Italy 3 years ago comes out of no were to take all of his guardians to Italy, to train whit him. God may help the poor servants of the mansion.
1. Chapter 1

Life up side down

Cap 1 - Hello, once again

 _I RECOMEND READING THIS SHIT_

 _So, I will be doing this fanfic when I have time and some nice ideas. The first chapter seems more like ploty like, but seriously this thing... there's not really a plot, it will be a bunch of story's of the characters wile they learn to control the Vongola._

 _There will be romance, but guess what! It's not yaoi, and it's not Kyoko and Tsuna, or Ryohei and Hana, or Chrome and Hibari, or Chrome and Mukuro. Because I don't think they would work out, so I crated my characters and well, you'll see._

 _Also a lot of sarcasm, because yhea I like it so deal whit it._

 _Tsuna is sarcastic and Chorome has a really sweet, mocking and not a huge shy personality because she grew up whit a bunch of scary and mocking boys so she was infected._

 _Hayato is not Tsuna's bitch, he has RESPECT not "OMG U R MY GOD PRAISE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yes that's how I see most od Hayato's stereotype._

 _I don't own KHR, but there will be characters that I created, like Vick, she will be in the 1* chapter, so don't worry :p_

 _The links are to images of clothing or hair of the character, in case the a popup appears and says the web page is not safe, then don't need to click it._

A smirk was on the face of the young man while he walked bye the entrance gate, a party was being held for commemoration of the graduates. He was invited by one of his friends, but never answered.

Time for a little surprise.

Meanwhile

Obviously he didn't care for the party, he already hated the school for a bunch of reasons, but since his best friend and boos left to Italy he had the urge to follow, he just didn't because he knew Reborn would shoot him if he walked in to the air plane, especially after the baby said.

" _He is going for special training, don't worry we will be back after all of you finish your studies. Also, he needs to concentrate, and even though you guys makes his life brighter, there are some times that you need to let people grow and become independent by them selves. I'm sure that all of you will_ _miss him, and Sawada will miss you all, he will ne be capable of walking his own path if there are always people for him to support. This is a good-bye for now, wait for us."_

Hayato sight, it's been to long... He was 17 now, so 3 years... And is not like they never talked, from time to time calls from Italy would come and for ten minutes, the friends would just talk, he even send an invitation to the party!

The party was formal so every one looked similar, finding the baseball freak and Chrome would be hard, but for some one as smart as him self they agreed to meet in the street across the school.

Getting closer to his destination, something kinda irked the back of his mind, a totally black car went bye him in direction of the school, it was an Italian brand! He didn't want to get his hopes up so just brushed it off. And continued his own way.

Meanwhile

Chrome was waiting calmly in front of the school street with Takeshi, her dark purple dress, that went just on top of her foot fits her perfectly, while the other boy was using a dark blue suit and a light grey shirt underneath it. Both were staring at the school entrance, where a black car has just parked.

-Whose car is that? - asked the boy. - It looks fancy.

-I wonder, some one is going to get out, so we can just wait and see. - She said uncertain. There wasn't much to talk about. - What are you going to do now? I mean, since school is over? - Not wanting to go back to the awkward silence, she asked.

-Dunnu, probably will work for my pops until I find something to do, I'm also still waiting for Tsuna to come back... - He had that far away look, whit a calm and caring smile, as if remembering good times. - And you Chrome-chan?

-I have been training a lot, and always looking for something new, and since our problem magnet is away, there hasn't been much. - She said whit a smile. The boy chuckled. - So I guess I will find my way until he comes back.

-Yhea. - They looked to the school once more. - Ah, the car is gone...

Running in the direction of the two, a silver haired boy waved from some distance.

-Chrome-chan! Yamamoto-kun! What's up? - He was wearing a red blazer, black pants and a whit shirt. He wasn't the most formal, but what did you expect, we are talking about Hayato here. - Did you guys see the black car? Who came out from it? Did we know the person?

-C-calm down! - Chrome said worried whit their friend. -Yes, Don't know and maybe?

-Maaa, what's so incredible about the car? - Yamamoto smiled lazily.

-The car is not important, but the person inside of it! I thought it could have been the tenth... - he said the last words more gloomy.

-The boss? What would he be doing here? Wasn't he on Italy training?

-Well yhea, but I invited him! And didn't we finish school already?

-I think Tsuna-kun would have called first. But anyway let's go inside.

Meanwhile

Confidence was one of the first things he learnt on Italy. Look forward, shoulders aligned whit the body, feat side by side; when speaking lift your head a bit, to express power, and always smile; not a fake half hearted simile, calm, mocking or even a half smile is enough.

Clothes was one of the first things people will notice on you, so you will dress nice for any kind of occasion, you can use sweet pant to sleep. So now his clothes were a black vest whit matching pants and a white shirt. His hair went on vest section because, appearance. The old him had a brunet main, but now his chocolate hair was cut shorter and was spikey on the back, not in all the sides, but the fringe was almost the same.

After everyone had ended judging your wealth by clothes and hair, your face was the last line. Even though just tree years have passed, Tsunayoshi had grown taller and his child like features have disappeared, now a more handsome boy stood there, always grinning, always judging whit his eyes, always confident. That was the new Sawada Tsunayoshi.

-Sir, there are a lot of people staring, are you sure that is okay for you to come here? - A blond girl, whit natural red cherry lips said anxiously.

-Don't need to worry, we would have come hear sooner or later, so why not and enjoy the party Vick? I also have permeation from the ninth, so I'm not braking any rules, am I? - He said looking at the girl by her side.

-No you are not sir, but are we even dressed properly, I mean...

-You look perfect, the dress looks good. - The brunet waved his hand as if brushing of the conversation. But the girl really looked good on it, the hair thigh perfectly on a blond and wavy pony tail, made her look more professional, but she had 17 just like the boy.

-Mio Dio(1) Sawada sir, I'm talking about you! You left your coat on the car... But anyway, who are we looking for?

-We are looking for five people, Hayato, Chrome, Takeshi, Ryohei and Hibari. - He said looking around. - But let's go to the gymnasium first, I have the feeling that everyone will be there.

Walking by the old school ground made Tsuna have a lot of memories, some good and others not as much, no one would like to be called Dame-Tsuna or even worst nicknames, people would also not like to be laugh at; but that's in the past.

He studied a LOT in Italy, Reborn whit his spartan training, to build up the boy's body and the best tutors of each subject to help him. Something unexpected was the news that he had DDA(1) (but explained a lot) Reborn was not surprised, he always thought it was kind of weird how he could lost his attention so quickly, so studying alone made him go far, at a point were he could be compered to Hayato.

Arriving at the gym, a familiar face appeared.

-Hibari-san! - The boy looked at the direction of Vick and Tsuna, he had a surprised and interested look.

-Herbivore, you came back. - He walked faster to get closer to Kyouya. - And you look rather different if I may say.

-He he, I wonder how my old class mates will react. - A slight grin popped on the brunet face. - But what are you doing here? You did graduate last year.

-Hn. It doesn't concern you herbivore, I'm more curious about what are you doing here.

-Didn't Reborn said that we would come back after all of you graduated, and now me and Vick are here to take you all to Italy.

-What do you think I'm going whit you to Italy? Do you want to be bitten to death?

A drop of sweat rolled down Vick's face. "I knew his friend were weird, but not that weird. Such waste of a beautiful face." She sighed.

-It doesn't matter what you want, you will go to Italy and that's that. - The blond said whit an annoyed tone. -If you refuse I will drag you if necessary, but nothing is going to get in the way of my plains for today and tomorrow.

-What did you say female herbivore? Do you want to be bitten to death? - The tonfa appeared, and Tsuna took a step away of the couple.

-Ha! I want to see you try!

A crowd started to appear around Hibari and Vick, Tsuna new that this could happen, but not taking the girl whit him wasn't an option, after all, the girl was his "secretary", helped him whit his agenda, studies and etcetera, but she was a good friend of his, because the first time they meet was when Tsuna started missing his friends the most.

She was there when he needed, and even though Vick could be harsh and as bad as Reborn or Hibari at times, she just wished the best, and that's why he would never call her "his secretary", she was his friend and famglia.

Tsuna learned the names of all the people we worked close whit, that included mades, butlers, leaders of close famiglias, gardeners, and a bunch more.

The boy started laughing at the seen and putted a hand in Vick's shoulder.

-Come on now, let's not fight here, we still have a image to maintain here. - He smiled brightly at the two. - We can discuss these things later. So come on Vick. See you later Hibari.

-Herbivore! Do you want to be bitten to death? Don't stop my fight! -The crowd cheered. - And everyone that make's a ruckus on school ground will also be bitten to death. - The crowd fell silent.

-Ha ha ha. -Tsuna laugh nervously. - And what if, I let you fight the baby, Dino and me?

Hibari stopped and placed his hand under the chin, almost like the "thinker" (a Greek statue).

-Farewell then, I will get what I want. - Turning around, the crowd made space so Kyouya could pass trough.

The thick black coat just helped the crowd fell more fear of they boy, even Sawada felt a bit scared, the training helped him grow stronger, but the dreams he had when bitten to death, still followed him. Sawada shivered.

-Sawada! I could have taken care of him on my own! - Vick pouted.

-Suuuure, but that's not important, let's go-

-SAWADA? - The crowd screamed.

-No way! That boy cannot be Dame-Tsuna!

-Didn't he commit suicide?

-Ha ha ha ha, that's a good joke.

Tsuna sighed, he knew this would happen, but not that soon, he at least wanted to see his friends again.

-Tsu-kun? What are you guys saying?

A girl's voice was louder on the crowd; Tsuna knew very well from who was came from, passing trough the ocean of people a girl whit orange hair and bright brown ayes stared in shock at the boy.

-Hey, Kyoko-chan.


	2. Fast massage

**Hello! Thank you for reading this fic!**

 ***I have to say some stuff. First it's about my spelling, I'm not american so write in english is realllllly weird for me, I'm not writing this fic in portuguese and putting in google translate, I'm literally doing in english this hole thing, so I'm realllly sorry if something no sense come out. lol**

 ***The second thing is about the pairings. I'm not doing the "official" pairs not because they don't work, they do, but I want to do something new, using characters that I created, if you want to see Tsuna x Kyoko, dude go back because there are billions of those :), I'm not saying that people that write about them are not creative, there are a lot of good fanfics about those two.**

 **Also, what is a beta reader? I'm new on this stuff ;p**

 ***Don't misunderstand me, I appreciate all the reviews, followers and favorites that I got 3 But please bear whit me okay ^.^**

 **The next chapter is being written so don't worry, I just wanted to clarify this whit all of you! See you soon!**


End file.
